They Think We're WHAT?
by Grasspaw
Summary: "James," Lily moaned.  "Yes, dear?" he asked. After some digging, he managed to get the response,"My parents think we're engaged."


**I own nothing. **

_Dear Lily,_

_Oh, darling, your father, Petunia and I are so happy for you! When we met James over Christmas we had hoped that we would hear of this happening soon! He is so sweet and polite, and I'm sure he'll be an excellent father one day. Of course, you must wear my old wedding gown. You're a bit thinner than I, but I'm sure we can adjust it a bit. Have you set a date for the wedding yet?_

"James!" Lily cried in despair as she finished the first paragraph in her letter.

"Yes, Lily?" James asked, looking up from his eggs. He didn't have any mail that day. "What is it?"

She placed her arms on the table and lay her head on top of them. "We have... a bit of a problem."

"What? Is Petunia calling off her engagement? I wouldn't call that a problem, dear. I would celebra-"

"No!" she moaned. "It's even worse." The eighteen year old gave her boyfriend a despairing look. They were in their seventh year of Hogwarts, about to graduate in just three weeks. It was Saturday and they were having a late lunch. The rest of the Marauders, Remus, Sirius, and Peter, along with Lily's best friend Alice, were sitting several seats down. A few teachers, including Hagrid, McGonnigal, and Dumbledore, were sitting up at the staff table.

"Lily..." James said, concern coloring his voice. He reached across the table and grabbed her hand. "What's wrong? Is some one sick?"

"No," was the muffled reply.

James looked bewildered. "Then what's wrong?"

Lily peeked at him over the edge of her arm. "You promise not to be mad if I tell you?"

"Lily," he said firmly. "I would never be mad at you, no matter what happens. Now what happened?"

She whispered something so quietly he couldn't hear her.

"Come again?"

"My parents think we're..." She trailed off.

"Think we're what, Lily? We're not doing anything wrong. You said you wouldn't... you know... to anyone you weren't married to, and we haven't. So what do they think we're doing?"

"They think we're... that you and I..." She paused, took a deep breath, and then wailed, "They think we're engaged!"

James appeared too stunned to speak for a minute. "They think we're _WHAT_?"

"Engaged! I don't know what to tell them! I never said we were, so I don't know where they got the idea from!"

James swallowed convulsively. "Lily..." he began.

"I don't even know if we are! I mean, we aren't yet, are we?"

_Yet?_

"All I said was that I wondered if we were going to! I never said we _were!"_

"Wait... you were wondering if we might...?

Lily suddenly blushed bright red. "Well... we've, y'know, been together a while... And I just sort of wondered..."

"Lily," James said sternly, almost angrily. She trembled and almost started crying. "There's only one thing to do about this."

"What?" she whispered, her voice a squeak.

He stepped out of his seat and stood threateningly next to her. He reached into the pocket where she knew he always carried his wand. Instead, though, he pulled out a small box.

She stared at it warily.

Suddenly, he dropped to one knee and held the box out. Her hands shot up to her mouth. She looked wildly around. "James Potter, this had better not be a joke!"

He laughed slightly. The entire hall had gone silent, and they were all staring at them. "Lily Evans," he said softly. "Will you marry me?"

She was crying now, crying and laughing and saying yes, yes she'd marry him. He carefully took out the ring, a thin, white gold band with a single emerald which was almost the exact same color as her eyes. He gently placed it on her finger as the Great Hall erupted into cheers.

_Dear Mr and Mrs Evans,_

_The plan went perfectly! (I suppose I should have started the letter with Dear Mum and Dad). Thank you so much. Lily was in hysterics after just the first paragraph. She thought I was going to be so mad! And then I pretended to be, and she was terrified, and when I actually proposed she was laughing and crying and everyone was clapping and cheering, and Professor Dumbledore toasted the two of us. We haven't set a date yet, but I hope it's soon! Thank you for going along with my somewhat insane (as Remus called it) idea. Thanks again,_

_Yours truly,  
James _


End file.
